Hunt for the Grey
Story Grey and Epona are at a spring, Epona getting a drink of water. Grey is cooking a boar over a fire on a skewer, eating a large portion of it. Epona snorts at Grey, who chuckles. Grey: Greedy beast. Grey tears off a section of the boar, as he kicks the rest of it over to Epona. Epona bears her sharp teeth, devouring the rest of the boar, picking the bones clean. Grey finishes his part off, as he stands, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Grey: Alright. Let’s go girl. Grey walks over to Epona, when she trots and whinnies in a panic. The ground shakes, as Slamworm digs out of the ground at the site of the fire. It screeches at them, as Grey hops onto Epona’s back, her going to dash off. Slamworm spits balls of acid, hitting the trail right when Epona steps onto it. Her hooves steam from corrosion, as she tumbles over, hitting the ground. Grey hops off, pulling out his Citrakayah Revolver. Slamworm reverts into the Panuncian, it snarling at him. Grey: A Panuncian. Rare beast. Voice: Finally, someone who appreciates the beauty of the beast. Khyber appears from behind Panuncian, followed by Dr. Psychobos. Grey: Khyber, considered to be the galaxy’s greatest Huntsman. Khyber: I must say, you are a worthy adversary. It took months to track you down. Psychobos: Would you two p-p-please stop admiring each other? And I use the term loosely. Khyber: Ah yes. I’m here for your Ecus Diabolica. Grey points the Citrakayah Revolver at them, Psychobos releasing lightning from his skull. It hits the Revolver, sending it into the spring. Panuncian splits into a pack and surrounds Grey and Epona, growling. Grey: I’ve heard of your journeys through the galaxy, collecting predator DNA for your Nemetrix. Psychobos: (Nervous) How c-c-could you p-p-possibly know that? Grey: When you’re good, you’re good. Grey pulls out the Electronizer, activating it. The swarm of Nosedeenians fly out, circling the group. They shoot electricity at Panuncian, the clones being destroyed, the main one going back to Khyber. Khyber whistles, as Panuncian turns into a shorter, wolf like log alien. It has four legs, a stub tail and a snout for a nose. The tip of its snout, instead of having a wolf nose, is more similar an elephant's trunk. Its body is made of grey wood, the top of its back having a crease down the middle, as it can open up. It has the Nemetrix on its red collar. Grey: You have been busy. Thunder Log opens up its back, an electric sphere inside releasing a powerful electric field. The Nosedeenians’ eyes glows, as they all swarm and circle Thunder Log. A suction wind is visible from Thunder Log’s snout, sucking in electric energy from the Nosedeenians, some of them breaking apart, being sucked in as well. Psychobos: Get them! Get them! Grey presses the button on the Electronizer, the Nosedeenians being recalled before being eaten. Khyber charges at Grey, cutting at him with a serrated knife. Grey dodges and parries with the hilt of his energy whip. He activates the whip, striking Khyber in the face. Thunder Log reverts, as Panuncian pounces at him. Grey cracks his whip, keeping it back. Panuncian splits to surround Grey, Grey whipping them away. Khyber makes it to Epona, her whinnying frantically. She gets up, stampeding off. Her feet are hurting from the acid, as she is only at a standard speed. Khyber: Tough mare. Khyber whistles, as the Panuncian clones perk up, giving chase. Grey: Get back here! Grey goes to whip Khyber, when he’s caught in Psychobos’ lightning. Psychobos groans in dissatisfaction. Psychobos: You are as s-s-stubborn as your r-r-reputation. But no one is here to save you now. End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin are riding on a dirt road, the spring and a mountain in the distance. Ester: Ah! This is much better mountain air. Ryder: I can’t believe that you didn’t like going up the mountain. Kevin: Kraaho don’t like cold. What’d you expect? Epona runs across the road, the group swerving to a stop. Ryder: Epona?! A pack of Panuncian run after Epona. Ryder responds, activating the missile launchers on the Tenn-Speed. Ryder: Ester! Grab one! Ester stretches her arm, grabbing a Panuncian by the tail, swinging it into the air. Ryder fires the missiles, destroying the other clones. Panuncian transforms in midair, losing its tail. It turns into a twenty foot tall Penguin, with robotic red eyes and a steel coating instead of feathers. Its beak is three feet long, the inside of its mouth being a fan, and the tips of its wings are razor sharp. It wears the Nemetrix collar, as it crashes down, screeching at them. Ester: (In terror) An Aptendytes Ferrous? Iron Emperor pokes its head down, jabbing its beak at Ester. Ester flips back, as its mouth opens, the fan spinning. A blizzard wind blows out, instantly freezing the ground it touched. Ester lands, slipping on the ice and falling. Ester stretches a fist at it, bouncing off its steel armor. Iron Emperor slides on its stomach on the ice, beak open wide for Ester. Heatblast comes down from the sky, getting in its way. Heatblast: Leave her alone! Heatblast releases a stream of fire, not slowing Iron Emperor down. It strikes Heatblast with its beak, him soaring skyward. Iron Emperor uses its blizzard breath, hitting and freezing Ester. It grabs the iced Ester with its beak, as Heatblast hits Ester with a fireball, the explosion forcing Iron Emperor to release the thawed Ester. Kevin picks her up, putting her in the side car. Kevin: Stop that thing faster! Heatblast: You try fighting something that’s heat proof! Heatblast throws more fireballs at Iron Emperor, none of the attacks doing a thing. Khyber is on the hill, with Grey in cuffs. Psychobos is on a floating disk. Psychobos: F-f-finally! To prove to Azmuth that I’m supreme! I’ll get the horse. You finish it! Psychobos flies off, as Khyber whistles. Iron Emperor transforms into Crabdozer, charging at Heatblast. Heatblast catches Crabdozer by the horn, skidding through the dirt. He spots Psychobos flying over, and Grey in Khyber’s grip. Heatblast: Just what is going on here?! Khyber, Grey, Psychobos?! Heatblast hits the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Wildvine stretches his fingers around Crabdozer, lifting it up and slamming it into the ground. Wildvine taps the Omnitrix. Wildvine: Kevin, Psychobos is after Epona. Go after him! Kevin: (Over Omnitrix) What’s he want with that demon horse? Wildvine: I’ll let you know once I beat it out of Khyber. Khyber: Heh. Good luck with that. Crabdozer transform into a sheep looking alien, its face and legs black, with hoof feet. It has yellow wool which extends down its legs and stands up taller than Khyber, the wool being extremely poofy. It has short curled horns on its head, and the Nemetrix on its red collar. Wildvine: A sheep? That’s the predator of Wildvine?! Sure, it’s a herbivore, but what’s it going to do? Graze me to death? Chomper Ram opens its mouth, revealing sets of spinning razor blades for teeth. Wildvine’s smirk fades, as Chomper Ram bites one of Wildvine’s root legs, the razor blades chomping through it, and pulling in the rest of Wildvine’s leg, towards the base. Wildvine: Ow! Ah! Wildvine grabs a seed bomb, throwing it. Chomper Ram’s wool extends forward like a tentacle, catching the seed bomb, it exploding without harm. Wildvine pulls back, severing his partially eaten leg, it regrowing right away. Chomper Ram releases wool at Wildvine, covering the ground. Wildvine goes to dig his root legs into the ground, but they bounce off the wool like it is jello. Wildvine: Okay, okay! I take it back! Sheep, very scary! Khyber: Give it up, Ryder. You won’t escape from me again. Grey: Guess again. Grey spin trips Khyber, him dropping. Grey breaks free from his cuffs, as he takes off running. Wildvine reverts, as Ryder takes off running, slow going on the wool ground. Ryder: Ah! Too squishy! No traction! Grey: They want Epona’s DNA. Stop him. Ryder: Kevin and Ester are heading there now! But first, help! Chomper Ram walks towards Ryder, baring his razor blade teeth. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildmutt. He roars, as his claws allow him to tear through the wool, making his way out. Wildmutt takes off running, in the direction that Psychobos went earlier. Khyber: Run as fast as you can. The predator, will always catch its prey. Khyber whistles, as Chomper Ram transforms into Vulpibat. Vulpibat is a large bat like creature, with a broad chest. It's muscular, and its arms have wing flaps, with claws at the tip. Its face has large ears on top, a large mouth filled with fangs, but no eyes. Its lower body resembles human legs, with two large toes and a third in back. It has the Nemetrix on its red collar. Vulpibat screeches, as it runs after Wildmutt, flapping its wings as it goes. It eventually takes flight, as it flies after Wildmutt. Wildmutt sniffs Vulpibat, trying to outrun it. Vulpibat pinches Wildmutt’s neck skin with its claw feet, as he lifts Wildmutt off the ground. Wildmutt roars in frustration, trying to claw at it. Grey: Need a hand? The engine roars, as Grey is riding the Tenn-Speed, getting directly beneath them. He reaches into his coat, pulling out a Sonic Frequency Device. He activates it, it releasing a sonic noise, driving Wildmutt and Vulpibat crazy. Vulpibat lets go of Wildmutt, as he falls, holding his ears. Vulpibat crashes to the ground, as Wildmutt lands on the Tenn-Speed, right behind Grey. Wildmutt reverts, grabbing onto Grey to hold on. Ryder: I have like, two dozen security protocols on this bike! How did you get past them?! Grey: Mechamorph stick. The equivalent of an Earth flash drive. Allows me to hack anything. Ryder peaks over, seeing the Mechamorph stick plugged into the front of the Tenn-Speed. Ryder pouts, as he sits back. Ryder: The others will need our help. Step on it. Grey activates the thrusters, rocketing off. Vulpibat shakes off the sound confusion, as Khyber hops on its back. He whistles, as Vulpibat screeches. It takes off running, then flies after the others. End Scene Kevin drives the hover cycle after Epona, Ester shivering horribly in the side car. Epona is trotting in a disoriented fashion, hooves hurting. Psychobos makes it over, trapping Epona in lightning. Epona whinnies in distress, as Psychobos gets out a syringe. Psychobos: Poor m-m-mindless beast. You are no match for the superior intellect like myself. Psychobos pokes Epona with the syringe, getting the DNA sample. Kevin grabs a rock from his bag, absorbing the stone. He stands on the hover cycle, getting on the handles. Kevin: Ester, take the wheel! Kevin jumps at Psychobos, punching Psychobos out of the air. Ester sluggishly takes the helm, pulling to a stop in front of Epona. Ester: J-j-j-j-j-er-r-rk. Leave a c-c-c-cold frozen g-g-g-g-g-irl alone! Epona whinnies, her having been dropped to the ground. Ester notices her hooves. Ester: There, there, girl. Let’s get that cleared up. The syringe goes flying out of Psychobos’ pincher, as Kevin reaches for it. Psychobos blasts him with lightning, Kevin flying over the syringe. Psychobos picks up the syringe, as he catches Kevin in lightning. Psychobos: This isn’t a concern of yours. Kevin: Too bad. An engine revs, as Psychobos turns, seeing Grey and Ryder riding up. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. They drive by, Shocksquatch punching Psychobos, him tumbling away. Psychobos hops back onto his floating disk, going to fly off. Shocksquatch: Eh, get back here! Shocksquatch leaps up after Psychobos, grabbing onto the disk. The disk tilts to the side, Psychobos struggling to hold onto the disk and the syringe. Psychobos: Let go you primordial primate! Shocksquatch: Oh, yeah. Like insulting me is going to get me to let go. Shocksquatch electrocutes the disk, it starting to fall from the sky. A sonic screech hits them, disrupting Shocksquatch’s attack. Khyber and Vulpibat fly over, as Khyber jumps off Vulpibat, then stepping off Shocksquatch to reach the disk. Khyber: The syringe! Psychobos: In this sit-t-tuation? Khyber raises his leg almost 180 degrees, kicking the syringe out of his hand. Khyber jumps and catches it, Vulpibat catching him and bringing him to the ground. Khyber plugs the syringe into the Nemetrix, uploading the DNA. Khyber: Mission accomplished. Khyber sees Shocksquatch and Psychobos crashing down in the distance, as Grey helps Epona up, Ester having cleaned her feet. Khyber: Now to finish them off. Khyber whistles, Vulpibat transforming into an Ecus Diabolica, being a more muscular version of Epona, the Nemetrix on its red collar. Khyber hops onto its back, spurring it. Diomedes bucks up, as it dashes in at a blinding speed. Grey spots this, hopping onto Epona who dashes off at the same speed. Ester is buried in dirt from the dirt cloud kicked up, frowning. Ester: Can this day get any worse? Shocksquatch jumps off the floating disk before it crashes, as he takes off running on all fours. He hits the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. Jetray: Heads up! Jetray flies over Ester, the wind force knocking her to the ground. She yells in frustration, pounding the ground. Psychobos is groaning, holding his head after the crash. Kevin goes over, punching him and knocking him out. Kevin: Psychobos. I hereby place you back under arrest. Khyber and Diomedes catch up to Grey and Epona, riding side by side with them. Khyber cuts at Grey with his knife, Grey blocking with his forearm. Grey twists Khyber’s arm down, him dropping the knife. Khyber goes for a punch, Grey ducking under it. Khyber: You’re wanted in several systems, Grey. Your head is worth quite the pretty tayden. And I am the one to come the closest to receiving it. Grey: You are the closest. But you’ll remember this day, as the day I got away. A neuroshock hits Khyber, stunning him and causing him to fall off Diomedes backwards, tumbling in the dust. Jetray follows after, as he fires a neuroshock, hitting the collar of Diomedes. It weakens the collar, as Grey smashes the spot, breaking the collar. It falls off, as Diomedes reverts into Panuncian. Grey pulls out his energy whip, activating it and wrapping it around Panuncian’s neck. Epona speeds up, as Panuncian is choked, forced to run after Epona to not suffocate. Jetray: So, that it? Grey: The Huntsman is yours. Keep sharp. Jetray leans up, the wind pushing back against his wings to push him back, going to retrieve Khyber. Grey and Epona ride on, as they arrive back at the spring. Epona gets a drink, as Grey lets Panuncian go, it wheezing. He whips the ground, Panuncian screeching like a scared cat. Grey: Stay. Epona, leave it. Epona snorts at Grey, as he dives into the water. He comes out later, with his Citrakayah Revolver. End Scene The Rustbucket has landed, Morty coming off with a Null Void Projector. Khyber and Psychobos are in chains, as Morty opens the portal. Ryder: Off you go. Back to the Null Void, where you both belong. Khyber: I am no man’s quarry! Ryder: Well, guess what? You are today! Morty shoves Khyber and Psychobos into the portal, as it closes behind them. Ester is wrapped up in a blanket, still shivering. Kevin: How you doing? Ester: (Shivering) Better. Where’d he get a Kraaho predator? Ryder: Who knows. But, Ryder holds up the collar with the Nemetrix. Ryder: No one else will use it. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Grey * Epona * Grey's Nosedeenians * Morty Villains * Khyber * Khyber's Panuncian * Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used By Ryder * Heatblast * Wildvine * Wildmutt * Shocksquatch * Jetray By Panuncian * Slamworm * Thunder Log (first appearance) * Iron Emperor (first appearance) * Crabdozer * Chomper Ram (first appearance) * Vulpibat (first appearance) * Diomedes (first appearance) Trivia * Khyber is finally arrested. * This episode debuted 4 fanon predators to the Nemetrix, two of them having already been established before. * Grey reveals a Sonic Frequency Device and a Mechamorph stick. * A Nosedeenian's Predator is finally used, despite the fact its page was made a long time ago. * Only three of the predators used were predators of Ryder's aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc